The King and Moi
by Tsumira
Summary: A short skit about what happens when Midboss bumps into King Krichevskoy. May sort of kind of have some sort of spoiler for the Angel of the Red Moon fanfic.


**The King and Moi**

Disclaimer: This is a little amusing skit that I created one day for the heck of it. However, be warned this may contain a slight little spoiler for my Angel of the Red Moon fanfic. At the same time, this can pretty much stand on its own. XD

_Enter Midboss happily skipping through the woods. He had just escaped from Laharl and his companions after having helped himself to some Dark Buns. Suddenly the Dark Adonis stops, as he sees an all too familiar visage before him._

Midboss: Wh-who are you?!

???: Who am I? Who has not heard of me? I am the devilishly handsome and magnificent ruler of this Netherworld of course! As strong as I am beautiful, I am none other than the faaaaaaabulous King Krichevskoy!

Midboss: Im-impossible! That cannot be!

King: I must apologize, for I know this must be a shock. After all, I am supposed to be dead. *chuckle* Tell me, you did not really believe that an almighty, handsome, and very charming, oh and strong demon such as myself could have died merely by choking on a Dark Bun, did you?

Midboss: Of course not! That's not how I…heard he really died.

King: Oh? Indulge me. What was it that you had heard?

Midboss: That the noble and handsome King fought valiantly against the most fearsome of all Supreme Overlords. He sacrificed all his power and his life to seal away the baneful Lord of Terror!

King: Is that so? Where exactly did you hear this?

Midboss: Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! To be completely honest, I did not hear it at all! I did not need to, for I was there!

_Nearby hidden behind trees and bushes, Etna, Laharl, and Flonne watch._

Etna: There my ass! I was by the King's side when he…passed away.

Laharl: What?! So you had known the truth about my father's death all this time?!

Etna: Uh, no of course not, Maderas had stolen all my memories, remember? Even I had been led to believe that his Majesty died choking on his favorite snack.

Flonne: My, Mister Midboss sure gets around doesn't he? He was there when we came to Celestia, and apparently he was there when the late King passed away.

_Back to King Krichevskoy and Midboss…_

Midboss: Since I was there, that is exactly how I know that you are an imposter!

Laharl: Hmph. For once I actually agree with Midboss.

Etna: I'm not so sure about that, *sarcastic* _your highness_. The resemblance to your father is uncanny. He even acts exactly like him. That's not exactly easy to pull off you know.

Flonne: *confused* So does this mean that Laharl isn't really the Overlord anymore?

Laharl: That can't be!

Midboss: How dare you tarnish the late King's reputation with your façade?! That is unforgivable, absolutely unforgivable! Reveal yourself, you charlatain!

King: Ah, look at the time! I really must take my leave of you now. We shall have to continue our little chat at another time.

_The King hastily exists._

Flonne: The King has left the building!

Etna: Uh Flonne, he wasn't inside a building. We're all outside standing in the woods.

Flonne: I know, but I always wanted to say that.

_Midboss pursues the imposter and corners him. Laharl and his companions likewise follow._

Midboss: Who are you?! Why are you impersonating m…my magnificent hero, the late and great King Krichevskoy?

King: Do you truly desire to know who I am and why I am here?

Midboss: Of course!

_The imposter suddenly draws close and kisses Midboss on his lips._

Laharl: Damn my eyes!

Etna: Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick!

Flonne: Eeeeeeeh?!

_The fake King pulls away from Midboss. Midboss twitches slightly._

Midboss: I..I think I'm in…love!

Laharl: Etna, I command you to put me out of my misery right now!

Etna: Not a chance. You're suffering makes me happy. Besides I feel like almost turning my spear on myself right now.

Flonne: What's wrong with you two? Isn't this wonderful? Laharl's father is still alive and Mister Midboss has discovered love!

Etna: Who would have ever guessed that Flonne would be into this sort of thing?

Flonne: Don't you like it too?

Etna: Oh, only when it doesn't involve the late King. Oh, did I ever show you those pictures of Midboss and Lamington? They're really good!

Flonne: No, you haven't. I never knew Midboss and Master Lamington even knew each other.

_Midboss kisses the imposter back_.

Midboss: Ohhhhhhhhhh! I forgive you for all your transgressions! Oh the sweet feel of those breasts pressing against my chest…they erase all of your sins against moi!

Laharl: B-b-breasts?!

Flonne: *clueless* Huh?

Etna: Well that settles that…he's definitely an imposter.

Imposter: *feminine voice* Ummmmm….

Midboss: Mademoiselle, would you please take it off?

Imposter: *angry* What did you say?!

Midboss: Your disguise, not your clothes! I want to see who you really are. I trust that you are not naked under that disguise?

Imposter: Oh, I'm so sorry. I misunderstood you.

_The imposter easily removes the disguise. Now standing before Midboss is a young angel trainee with red hair._

Midboss: You are truly beautiful, Mademoiselle!

Angel: *blushes* I am not at all…

Midboss: You must be the most beautiful angel in all of Celestia.

_Midboss kisses her._

Etna: Whew, that certainly is a relief.

Flonne: Aw, how romantic!

Laharl: Gah! Yuk! It was less disturbing when I thought it was Midboss and my father!

**Prinny Commentary**

Prinny: This…was really messed up dood! There's so many things that just doesn't make any kind of sense. For one, why did that angel impersonate the late King, dood? That never got explained. And what does she see in Midboss anyway? Also, she's like only around the same height as Flonne, and the King, well he was around the same height as Midboss. How was she able to make herself look taller dood? How come she knows so much about the King anyway dood? Master Etna was fooled by her, which doesn't make any sense at all! Was she only pretending to be fooled to trick Laharl, dood?

Prinny: Also, why is the write so darn obsessed with this one character dood? She even makes an appearance in the A Match Made in Hell fanfic oh and not to mention, whenever she gets around to putting it up, they'll be a reference to her in another fic dood! Oh and in case you're wondering, that other fic is called Reborn Under the Red Moon and takes place twenty years after the bad ending. Laharl gets to be a prinny just like me dood! It's such an uplifting experience for us prinnies too! We hope he's humbled by it!

Prinny: Well, if there are anything else you've seen here that doesn't make sense to you at all dood, feel free to write! I better get going dood! It looks like its my turn to quest for the Ultimate Desert for Master Etna. I hope I survive dood.


End file.
